


Something To Ease The Pain

by twistedwerewulf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedwerewulf/pseuds/twistedwerewulf
Summary: Training for the Survey Corps is hard on Mikasa, and Sasha has no problem helping her to relax.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is more venty crap. I can't tell you if it's gonna be good or not.  
> Might turn NSFW in later chapters. (If I end up doing more than 2.)

Their first training mission outside the walls as Scouts and Mikasa was already sore. In a moment she thought she was alone she let the discomfort show on her face as she moved her arm in circles in an attempt to alleviate the pain. It didn’t work.

“Does it hurt?” Sasha’s voice came from the doorway to Mikasa’s room.

Mikasa slightly startled whipped her head around to face the brunette and nodded slightly, “Yes it does.”

“I know something that could help!” Sasha enthusiastically offered, “I-If you would like me to help.”

Admittedly Sasha had always been intimidated by Mikasa, but she was always willing to lend a helping hand to someone in need. Especially if that someone had saved her life on multiple occasions. 

Mikasa considered her offer for a moment then nodded turning her head away, “I would.” 

Sasha practically beamed, “I’ll be right back then.” She spoke before rushing off.

Mikasa allowed a small smile to grace her face as she waited. She appreciated the kindness that Sasha had shown her. As she waited she considered stopping by Commander Erwin’s office to ask about the whereabouts of Eren. She worried about the boy who was almost like a brother to her and wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting into trouble.

Sasha soon returned with a rag soaked in water and already talking, “I couldn’t find anything cold enough, but this should still do the trick.” She held the rag out to Mikasa with a smile, “Just hold it on where it hurts. It should help. At least a little bit.”

Mikasa took the rag and stared for a moment. “I can’t reach it.” She handed the rag back to Sasha and began to take off her shirt.

Sasha glanced back and forth between Mikasa and the rag. You would think after months of training and sharing a room with a bunch of other girls she would be used to a girl taking off her shirt, but she wasn’t. Especially not Mikasa. It wasn’t a secret that Jean admired her beauty, but so did Sasha.

“O-Okay,” Sasha said hesitantly as Mikasa turned her exposed back to her. 

Sasha was able to locate the irritated area quickly and placed the cold rag over the area gently. Mikasa stiffened slightly at the sudden shock of the cold, but quickly relaxed letting out a small sigh of relief. 

“Thank you Sasha.” Mikasa turned her head slightly to give a thankful smile to the girl.

“Y-You’re Welcome!” Sasha quickly replied with a small blush slowly growing on her face. “I hope it helps…”

“I’m sure it will.”

Sasha continued to hold the rag there until it became warm at that point she started to wipe the water that had been left on Mikasa’s back. Sasha handed her the rag, “And if it starts to hurt again just put cold water on this and hold it there. If that doesn’t help I’m positive I know a few more ways to help the soreness.” 

“Thank you again Sasha.” Mikasa took the rag from her.

“I’m only three doors down from you by the way. If you would ever want to… Talk or if you need help with anything.” Sasha offered taking a few respectful steps away from Mikasa’s bed.

“The same goes for you,” Mikasa put her shirt back on and once again offered a small smile to the other girl.

“Good night then!” Sasha smiled brightly offering a small wave before stepping out into the hallway and making her way back to her room.

“Wait, Sasha.” Mikasa followed quickly grabbing the left over half of bread from her dinner off of a small table in her room, “Here, as a thank you for helping me.”

Sasha looked down at the bread and glanced up at Mikasa, “Really?”

Mikasa nodded extending her hand a little further. Sasha grabbed the food quickly before Mikasa changed her mind.

“Thank you!” Sasha said with a bright smile before heading to her room, “Good night Mikasa.”

“Good night Sasha.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was as normal as it could be. The new recruits were getting supplies together for another training mission outside the walls. They would patrol the walls taking out any spotted titans along the way. In the stables Sasha saddled up her horse. Mikasa arrived soon after and went to the only remaining horse.

"Hey Mikasa!" Sasha greeted with a smile.

"Hi Sasha." Mikasa replied returning the smile softly.

"How's your shoulder?" Sasha asked taking a few steps toward Mikasa.

"It still feels sore." Mikasa admitted.

"Even with the cold compresses?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa nodded.

"Well if it's still bothering you later you can stop by my room. I can take another look at it." Sasha offered.

"Thank you." Mikasa said as she started to lead her horse out of the stable. "We better get going if we don't want them to leave without us."

"Oh! Right!" Sasha grabbed the reigns of her horse and followed Mikasa out of the stable.

All the recruits mounted their horses as Commander Erwin pace back and forth on his horse before them.

"Today's training mission is simple!" Erwin started, "Two three meter titans and one five meter titan have been spotted on the wall. You will find them and destroy them! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Came the reply of the recruits.

"Good! On my signal you will split into two groups. One following me and the other following Squad Leader Hanji Zoe!" Erwin rode to the gates the recruits following. 

Only a few recruits noticed Mikasa's odd behavior as she remained close to Sasha. Usually if Eren or Armin weren't around Mikasa often chose to be by herself.

The gates opened and the Scouts raced out riding along the walls. After several minutes of riding a green signal flare shot into the air and the group's split. Mikasa purposely changing her position to stay in Sasha's group following Hanji.

This group was the first to encounter one of the three meter titans. Mikasa was the first off her horse making quick use of her ODM gear to promptly deal with the titan.

Mikasa whistled for her horse and was soon back in the group.

"Five meter titan straight ahead!" A recruit called from the front of the group.

Once again Mikasa was the first off her horse and on the wall followed by several other recruits. Including Sasha. Mikasa went in for the kill, but the titan shifted hitting her side suddenly knocking her off balance. Mikasa quickly recovered, but Sasha soon appeared next to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked Mikasa.

Mikasa gave a stiff nod and went in a second time successfully this time. Her shoulder hurt more than it had before now though. The recruits were back in their horses and after another two hours of patrol were back in the stables, and then to their rooms.

After dinner Mikasa stopped in Sasha's room. She knocked lightly on the door frame to get Sasha's attention.

"Oh, Mikasa! Your shoulder still bothering you?" Sasha sat up in her bed.

Mikasa nodded, "I don't think the cold compresses are helping." She admitted.

"Okay, well come here then!" Sasha moved over and patted the free space beside her.

Mikasa sat down and Sasha gently placed her hands on her shoulders starting to press and rub lightly.  
Sasha couldn't help but blush as she messaged Mikasa's shoulders. She was so muscular and toned. To Sasha it was pleasant and attractive. Mikasa let out a small sigh of relief. This really was helping.

After a few more minutes Sasha stopped, "Well that should help a little bit. If you need me to-"

She was suddenly interrupted as Mikasa kissed Sasha. It was the perfect mixture of softness and passion, and before Sasha knew what was going on she was on her back with Mikasa looking down at her.

Mikasa gently brushed a bit of hair away from Sasha's face and leaned down to kiss her once again. This time Sasha was a little more prepared and leaned into the kiss trying to give as much as she was receiving. The two kept at it for a few seconds more before Mikasa pulled away.

"I'm... Sorry." She said quietly, " Thank you. My shoulder feels better already."

"N-No problem." Sasha answered quietly. "You don't need to apologize for anything either.." She assured.

Mikasa sat up, "Good night Sasha." She quickly left the room.

"Good night Mikasa..." Sasha said quietly her face burning from the blush that had spread over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. I'm gay. And if I can't be happy who says that some of my favorite fictional girls can't be?


End file.
